<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Told You In The Rain by Zarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232945">What I Told You In The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius'>Zarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman: Three Jokers - Freeform, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Love Letters, Shipping, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THREE JOKERS#3: I'm usually more a Dick/Babs fan, but I loved the letter scene in Three Jokers#3 and wanted Babs' take on Jason's feelings to extend far beyond the "misinterpretation" speech, so here is an alternative ending. Babs writes a letter of her own to Jason</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Told You In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Jason</p><p>It took some luck, but I got your letter.</p><p>The cleaner telling me they found it caught in the sweepers, and that it was addressed to me.</p><p>I read it.</p><p>I'll tell you here what I told you in the rain that night.</p><p>We interpreted that moment we shared altogether differently.</p><p>Maybe I'm just now beginning to realise your interpretation wasn't altogether wrong.</p><p>But neither was mine.</p><p>I haven't been the best at keeping a promise.</p><p>I was proposed to once, I'm sure you've heard, I held on to Richard's hand so tightly, and then, just as that was beginning to matter, I let it go.</p><p>And sometimes when I reach out to help someone, to heal someone, I take it too far, I leave an impression on the vulnerable, make them think my currency of time is spent forever on addressing their problems, slaying their demons.</p><p>They think I have that strength, I don't.</p><p>I can tire of it.</p><p>I don't want you to think I'd tire of you.</p><p>I can't promise you'll be mended.</p><p>I can't promise you that strength.</p><p>But if you can understand that I tire, that I am not a promise</p><p>If you can understand I'm as human as you are.</p><p>Then yes, I can be there for you.</p><p>Maybe right now, it's best we remain a moment.</p><p>From that, we can build on other moments, as friends, as partners, as people.</p><p>Through those moments, we learn just who and what we are together.</p><p>All my love, from a moment in a day</p><p>-Barbara.</p><p>XXXX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>